This project is developing measures of the speech acoustic waveform to evaluate dysarthria in adults with neurologic disease and to determine whether these objective measures can be used for that assessment of disease progression and for differental diagnosis among the various types of dysarthria associated with neurologic disease. Tape recordings are made of subjects performing speech tasks (such as extended phonation, loudness and pitch variation, pause and rate control and rapid initiation) in response to a uniform set of instructions. Objective measures of the speech of Parkinson patients are being contrasted with those of normal adults of the same age range. Effects of L-Dopa, Bromocriptine, and disease progression are measured in a double blind study lasting six months. Contrasting patterns of speech impairment are being sought among three groups: Parkinson patients with L-Dopa-induced dyskinesia, Parkinson patients with rigidity and tremor, and patients with Huntington's Chorea.